D Gray Man: Be Mine
by chibisweetcandi
Summary: What happens when a rich kid Allen doesn’t want to be “top of the line?” and what will happen when he meets a street boy Lavi and later figures out that he has bin sponsored and is going to his school! more summary inside


D. Gray Man: Be Mine

Fan fiction

Paring Lavi Allen

**WARNING! **THIS STORY CONTAINS HARD CORE YAOI! THIS MEANS MEN LOVING MEN! IF YOU'RE WEAK, HATEFUL, AND/OR HAVE A HOMOPHOBIC PROBLEM THEN PRESS THAT WONDERFUL BUTTON AT THE TOP LEFT OF THE SCREEN CALLED THE BACK BUTTON!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! 

Summary: What happens when a rich kid Allen doesn't want to be "top of the line?" And what will happen when he meets a street boy Lavi and later figures out that he has been sponsored and is going to his school?! Allen wishes he had a free spirit just like him, but you must be careful what you wish for….you just might get it

Michi here! First story up in and I don't know if it will be any good so please tell me what you think! So, without any further interruptions, here goes the story!!

Life is unpredictable: first in the dumps and then in love?

'Another day…' thought a small, white hared male as he awoke to the morning sun shining on his face, oh how he hated the sun. It meant he had to repeat the same boring routine and go to school. He looked at his digital clock it read 7:15 p.m. Oh, yes! How could he forget there's the annoying maid that comes to get him up every single fucking day…mind the weekends….

"Allen!" came a voice from the other side of the door, as well as a series of knocks.

"I'm coming in."

A girl with dark green hair put up in pigtails came in

"Oh good I see you're awake, your breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat it in bed or down stairs?"

"Here in my room would be fine, thank you," he said calmly with a smile

"All right then I'll bring it up for you," she said as she returned his smile and left.

'Leenalee Lee is her name,' he thought, as he remembered the girl. 'She was an orphan as well as her brother, Komui Lee. When a rich family adopted Koumi, Leenalee was on her own, so she started to work as a live in maid for my family so that she could go to school with her brother. That was the deal, anyway. So now she was his maid and senpai. That was the only reason why she, unlike the other servants, could get away with just calling me Allen…. why am I thinking about this?'

Allen got up and got ready for school. Later, Leenalee came in with his breakfast.

"Allen, I was going to leave now, but if you want I could stay and walk with you to school."

"No, that's fine Leenalee, go on ahead."

"Okay."

To tell the truth, Allen didn't like the girl in the same way she liked him. She made it painfully obvious that she likes him and he couldn't return her feelings, after all, not only did he dislike and was not interested in her, her brother was I-N-S-A-N-E, insane I say!! He went downstairs and got into his limousine.

"Good morning, Master Allen," said the driver as he opened the back door.

"Good morning," Allen said, smiling. Allen was good at smiling, even if it was fake.

--

Before he got out of the limo, he had to ask one question. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, young master?"

"I was wondering if you knew when my father was coming home."

Now, you see, Allen's father, Mana, was an important businessman and was currently in America. If it all went well then this would make millions more a month for the Walker family, though he really know why they need more money. Allen was positive that everything would work out well, after all, his father was confident about it and Allen didn't know how they could refuse him. He was very persuasive, after all. Yet that still didn't make Allen miss him any less or fill the loneliness in his heart.

"Sorry, I don't."

"Oh I see…"

Allen let his face fall a bit at this. He missed his father so very much.

"Ah! But don't worry Master Allen, I'm positive that he's coming home soon and thinking of you!" said the driver as he noticed that he had upset Allen. When Allen realized this, he was quick to put on his fake smile, and then quickly ran off to the school gates. As the driver rode off, not to be seen again till after school when he need to be picked up, Allen failed to notice a group of men that didn't go to his school approach him. Before Allen knew it, he was bound, gagged, and blind folded.

Allen could feel himself being picked up harshly as he struggled to get free. He was scared and could only think 'this isn't happening!! It can't be happening! Today should have been just as boring as all the others! I should have gotten up (check), complained on how the day was going to be (check), gotten ready (check), eaten breakfast (check), gone to school (almost there this is where your day got fucked up buddy!), come back home cried about how Mana wasn't home and done it all over again! ('til Mana comes home, that is.)"

Allen felt himself being dropped harshly on the pavement and he could tell right away that he wasn't somewhere he wanted to be. It smelled bad, sort of moldy, and the air was moist and the pavement was cold.

"Heh heh heh, what should we do with him?" asked a rugged voice, but before anyone could answer that, someone else's footsteps were heard on the scene.

"Eh? You guys again? You're not going to do anything to that kid."

That was the last Allen heard them say before he heard fast footsteps and grunts. He came to the conclusion that they were fighting over what him! 'I'm going to be raped or something I know it!!' he thought.

After some time went by, he heard the last man fall as one came over to him. Allen braced himself for what was to come. The blind folded was undone and he was a boy his age, maybe older, with blood red hair giving him a big, toothy grin

"You ok?" he asked.

Michi: That's it for now! I know it's short at crappy but please tell me what you think. Do you think I should keep writing it (yes, I do)? Oh, please say something! This is my first story!! And the words in the () are just me butting into the story; if I get a good response I'll keep writing it, if not, I'm just going remove it. And if I do continue this story, there will be adult situations, so I will keep this rated M for now.


End file.
